Shinnosuke Tomari
|-|Shinnosuke Tomari= |-|Kamen Rider Drive (Type Speed)= |-|Type Deadheat= |-|Type Formula= |-|Type Tridoron= |-|Super Deadheat= |-|Zerodrive= Summary Shinnosuke Tomari (泊 進ノ介 Tomari Shinnosuke) is a former elite police officer and detective who lost all his motivation after he accidentally injured his partner during the catastrophic Global Freeze. After his demotion into the Special Investigation Unit, he met Mr. Belt and was put on the front lines in the war against the Roidmudes as Kamen Rider Drive (仮面ライダードライブ Kamen Raidā Doraibu). After his actions as Drive garnered public attention and praise from the rest of the police force, he regained his former glory as an elite officer. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Likely 8-A | Low 7-C, higher with Dead Zone | Low 7-C | At least High 7-C, higher with Dead Zone | At least 7-B | 5-C, possibly higher Name: Shinnosuke Tomari, Kamen Rider Drive Origin: Kamen Rider Drive Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: Police Officer, Kamen Rider Powers and Abilities: |-|Kamen Rider Drive=Vehicular Mastery, Transformation with Drive Driver and Shift Cars, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Resistance to Slowdown (Thanks for Core Driviars which have power to countered Heavy Acceleration, which created a temporal field that slowed down time), Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Unaffected to Freeze's memory manipulation), Hand to Hand Combat, Enhanced Speed with Type Speed, Enhanced Strength with Type Wild, Scanning with Type Technic, Fire Manipulation and Wind Manipulation (via Max Flare Tire, can generate fireballs or flamming cyclones to attack the target), Needle Manipulation (via Funky Spike Tire, can shoot spike projectiles at the target or rotate the tire rapidly that it shreds any enemy he comes within range of), Projectile Creation and Clone Summoning (via Midnight Shadow Tire, can shoot purple-coloured energy shuriken to enemies and summon clones), Trap Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation (via Justice Hunter Tire, can trap an enemy with Justice Cage which transform into a square jail cell-like cage with electrified bars), Coin Manipulation (via Dream Vegas Tire, shoots an overflowing barrage of gold coins at the enemy), Concrete manipulation (via Spin Mixer Tire, can fire a salvo of quick-drying cement from the tire to bind the target), Monster Physiology (via Massive Monster Tire, can generate monster's tongue to lash the enemy or monster's mouth to crush the enemy), Seperation, Teleportation and Portal Creation (via Dimension Cap Tire, can generate a teleporting portal from the Dimension Cab Tire and separates a portion of his body from the rest of himself to use for multiple tasks), Healing (via Mad Doctor Tire), Enhanced Drillmanship (via Rumble Dump Tire, it has a weapon called Rumble Smasher which based on drill), Enhanced Hookmanship (via Hooking Wrecker Tire), Gravity Manipulation (via Rolling Gravity Tire, can make gravitation energy from 10 ton weight to dominate the enemy), Part Manipulation (via Fire Braver Tire, can use Ladder Expander from the tire to grab and lift anything), Ice Manipulation (via Road Winter Tire, can fire the ice storm to freeze the target) |-|Type Deadheat & Super Deadheat=All former powers from his base, Statistics Amplification with Dead Zone (Can boost more combat capabilities), Berserk Mode (When DH Kourin maxes out, this form goes to Berserk Mode which significantly boosts his stats, but he becomes uncontrollable), Heat Manipulation (Can generate heat from himself after finish the transformation) |-|Type Formula=All former powers from his base, Wind Manipulation, Super Speed, Nitrogen Manipulation (via Mantarn F01 Tires, increase more strength and speed with its nitro boosters), Part Manipulation (via Jacky F02 Tire, can extend a floor jack from it), Enhanced Clawmanship (via Sparner F03 Tire which based on wrench) |-|Type Tridoron=All former powers from his base, Power Mixture (Can combine difference 3 tires into singular tire with unique abilities), Multiple Personalities (Can change the body control between Shinnosuke and Mr.Belt), Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: Wall level (He is police officer who has combat skills, also can be taken an attack from Soji Kuruse who comparable to Ageha Takeda, who can damage Makoto and Alain in their civilian form) | Likely Multi-City Block level (Stated this form in uncomplete version of Type Speed, defeated Gamma Superior Da Vinci along with Base Form Ghost, who comparable to Ex-aid) | Small Town level (Stated this form is weaker than Drive's other forms), higher with Dead Zone (Same function as Type Deadheat) | Small Town level (Comparable to Accel who fought alongside him) | Large Town level (Stronger than before, comparable to Deadheat Mach), higher with Dead Zone (Dead Zone ability can boost more combat capabilities which can comparable to Heart) | At least City level+ (Much stronger than before. Defeated Kamen Rider 4 who should be stronger than Kamen Rider 3, who defeated Kamen Rider 1 and 2) | Moon level (Defeated Sigma Circular who created Second Global Freeze which affected over the planet and Paradox Roidmude who generated Eternal Global Freeze which completely froze any movement on Earth), possibly Moon level+ (Sigma Circular aimed to turn all life forms on Earth into energy and digits had it not been defeated by Type Tridoron and Super Evolution Heart Roidmude) Speed: At least Normal Human | Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman | At least ' Sub-Relativistic' (Should be faster than Base Form Mach who kept up Faiz's Accel form, who kept up Kabuto in Clock Up) | At least ' Sub-Relativistic' (Faster than before) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Slower than Type Formula a bit) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human | Unknown | Class 5 (Stopped a truck with boosters while transforming) | Class 5 (Can lift 10 ton weight) | At least Class 5 | At least Class 5 | At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Wall Class | Likely Multi-City Block Class | Small Town Class | Small Town Class | At least Large Town Class | At least City Class+ | Moon Class, possibly Moon Class+ Durability: Wall level | Likely Multi-City Block level | Small Town level | Small Town level | At least Large Town level | At least City level+ | Moon level, possibly Moon level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range. Standard Equipment: * Drive Driver: Belt-based transformation device * Mach Driver Honoh: Temporary belt-based transformation device * Shift Brace: Bracelet-based transformation device * Shift Cars: Gives access to Drive's forms and powers, depending on which car is used. They also allow Shinnosuke/Drive to move normally during a Slowdown. * Shift Car Holder: Carrier strap for the Shift Cars * Handle-Ken: Drive's sword weapon. * Door-Ju: Drive's gun weapon. * Trailer-Hou: Drive Type Formula's personal weapon. * Tire Specific Items ** Justice Cage: Drive's jail cell-based item via the Justice Hunter Tire and one of Type Tridoron People Saver's items. ** Drum Shields: Drive's slot machine wheel-based items via the Dream Vegas Tire and Type Tridoron American Dream's weapon. ** Monster: Drive's car boot-based items via the Massive Monster Tire and one of Type Tridoron Tough Guy's weapons. ** Rumble Smasher: Drive's drill-based item via the Rumble Dump Tire and one of Type Tridoron Koujigenbar's items. ** Cure Quicker: Drive's first aid kit-based item via the Mad Doctor Tire and one of Type Tridoron People Saver's items. ** Capture Hook: Drive's winch-based item via the Hooking Wrecker Tire and one of Type Tridoron Tough Guy's weapons. ** Ladder Expander: Drive's ladder-based item via the Fire Braver Tire and one of Type Tridoron People Saver's items. ** 10-ton Weight: Drive's weight-based item via the Rolling Gravity Tire and one of Type Tridoron Koujigenbar's items. ** Frostreamer: Drive's disc-based item via the Road Winter Tire and Type Tridoron Weather Report's weapon. ** Jacky Riser: Drive's floor jack-based item via the Jacky F02 Tire and one of Type Tridoron Grand Prix's weapons. ** Grasper Claw: Drive's wrench-based item via the Sparner F03 Tire and one of Type Tridoron Grand Prix's weapons. Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: the Drive Driver can be hacked. Cannot use Type Deadheat for a long time which make him berserk. Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Type Speed * Turbo Smash: Delivers a barrage of rapid punches onto the target. * SpeeDrop: Delivers a flying kick to the target. ** with The Tridoron: The tires fully move in on the target, making the target shoot forwards towards him alongside Tridoron race around both him and target, and then he jump onto Tridoron make him bounce off of it and kick the target, also keeps bouncing off Tridoron and kicking the target in a pinball-like manner many times until he delivers the final kick the finish the target. * JustiSmash: Traps the enemy in Energy Prison, uses Tridoron's tires to launch himself at the cage, then upwards and back, making a loop before sliding at the cage with a punch, the cage lifting seconds before he can smash into it with a powerful punch. As Type Wild * Over Wild: Uses the Type Wild Tire to shoulder check the enemy with enough force to send them flying. * Drift Kaiten: Spins rapidly and attacks the target by a series of deadly spinning slashes. As Type Technic * PerfecShot (Fire Braver): Fires a beam of energy samilar ladder, which grabs the enemy and pins them to the nearest wall before he pulls the trigger to detonate the energy construct, taking out the target along with it. As Type Deadheat * Dead Heat Drop: Power-Up version of SpeeDrop which covered him with red-lightning energy. As Type Formula * Formula Drop: Power-Up version of SpeeDrop which covered him with bright blue energy, can enhance more attack's power by lifting the Shift Formula Car mutiple times. * Trailer Impact (Full Full Formula Big Cannon): Inserts Shift Formula into the Shift Landing Slot before loading two other Shift Cars into the Shutter Gate Panel so that he may fire a powerful laser cannon at the enemy. As Type Tridoron * TriDrop: Most powerful version of SpeeDrop. * Attack 1 2 3: Combined power of Max Flare, Funky Spike, and Midnight Shadow tires which make him create multiple clones of himself and throw spike projectiles along with fireballs at the same time. * People Saver: Combined power of Justice Hunter, Mad Doctor, and Fire Braver tires which make him allow to use their weapons. ** JusticSmash (Type Tridoron version): Traps the enemy in Energy Prison, uses the Ladder Expander to lift them into the air, and then he floats up and destroys the imprisoned target with an energized punch once the cage is removed. * Kouji Genbar: Combined power of Rumble Dump, Spin Mixer, and Rolling Gravity tires which make him allow to use their weapons. * Trailer Big Impact: Inserts Type Change Shift Car into the Shift Landing Slot before loading Tridoron Shift Car into the Shutter Gate Panel, and then fire the actual Tridoron at the enemy. After he fired, he transform into the form depending on which Type Change Shift Car he uses. As Type Special * SpeeDrop Type Special: Punching the enemy straight into the air while the NEXTridoron surrounds the enemy in a large blue energy sphere. He later leaps upwards and performs a powerful kick charged with yellow-colored lightning, strong enough to destroy even the most powerful of Roidmudes. Key: Shinnosuke Tomari | Zerodrive | Super Deadheat | Kamen Rider Drive | Type Deadheat | Type Formula | Type Tridoron & Type Special Gallery Kamen rider drive SURPRISE-DRIVE opening|Kamen Rider Drive - Surprise Drive Kamen Rider Drive first henshin| Kamen Rider Drive Type Dead Heat first henshin and finisher| Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula henshin and fight| Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron first henshin| KRDr-Drivewild.png|Type Wild KRDr-Drivetechnic.png|Type Technic TYPE-SPECIAL.png|Type Special KRDr-Drivetridoronattack123.png|Attack 1 2 3 KRDr-Drivetridoronpeoplesaver.png|People Saver KRDr-Drivetridoronkoujigenbar.png|Kouji Genbar Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kamen Rider Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Armored Characters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Vehicles Category:Weapon Masters Category:Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Police Officers Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Healers Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Speedsters Category:Combat Speed Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Sword Users Category:Drill Users Category:Gun Users Category:Shield Users Category:Male Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Air Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Heat Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Parents Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:CR Members Category:Split Personalities Category:Tier 9 Category:Zi-O Appearances